


Good night

by numbika



Series: Moment of peace [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: as usual, family stuff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: A quiet night in their new home.





	Good night

Sumo peacfuly walked with Connor, who sometimes stopped and looked back to see that no one is following them. The crunch of freshly fallen snow was almost, but not quite audible in the abandoned streets around them.

The white clouds, in keeping with the season, were invariably intertwined before the starry night sky. It was 10pm, and as it used to be, it was Connor's job to get to walk with the St. Bernard around the quarter. This way Sumo could sleep well, and Connor had time to think about things for a while, as Hank has always said. Connor did not mind these short hikes, and after walking through with Sumo, he always felt more free about his thoughts.

He've began to understand what he might have to do if he could let go of the reins and let all the principles, knowledge and ideas that were programmed into him go on their way. These were a kind of self-discovering walks when he tried to put his thoughts and feelings into order or, or even redefine them if needed.

He shuddered a little when Sumo poked his nose to his hand.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." Connor scratched the dog's head and they started to walk again. Sumo happily trudged along with his new second-owner. By now, he has become completely get used to the android, not to mention that whenever Sumo has woke, he would always finds Connor awake as he read, playes or watched some movie. Somehow, the St. Bernard felt like a puppy again, someone was always looking after him.

When they walked in front of the neighbourhood houses, they could see the lights seep out from the windows of their new house. Sumo, as usual, rushed forward and sat down just before the front door, waiting for Connor. He followed him, lengthening his steps and smiling. Sumo gave out a deep, guttural bark, and when the android opened the door for the dog, Sumo finally went in, he was always the first one to step into the house.

From within, the warmth spilled out, it felt like a tide around Connor he could hear the sounds of the tv inside. It was still on, so Hank was most likely awake. Connor stepped in and removed the black cap from his head, the dark green scarf around his neck and hung on them on the holder alongside his black jacket. Sumo was long gone, and Connor found the dog have laid down on the carpet.

"Hey, you know I have to wash your legs." Connor took off his shoes, then hurried, but in the last couple of steps he paused and sighed. Sumo was lying in front of the sofa, and which on Hank was snored in his sleep.

He is sleeping out here, again, for the fourth time since the android moved in. Connor rubbed his neck and bring the blanket out of the bedroom and covered the peacefully sleeping Lieutenant.

"We're not done yet." He whispered to the St. Bernard, who put down his huge head as closing the conversation. Connor shook his head, adjusted the blanket on the slowly waking man who shuddered and glanced up at him.

His voice was sloshy as if he were still half asleep. "So, you two arrived?"

"Yes, Hank. However, if you make a habit of sleeping on the couch, you will be forced to buy a new one that will keep your posture safe and healthy."

"Sure, smartass." He answered and pulled the blanket over his head as he turned toward to the back of the sofa.

Connor looked at Hank and Sumo. Pets and their owners are indeed similar. Smiling, he sat down beside the dog and the sofa, lowered the brightness of the TV, and picked up his leatest reading Asimov: The Caves of Steel.

"Good night, Hank, Sumo."

"Night, son."

The smile on Connor's face grew even wider and he've began to read.


End file.
